Boy Who Cried Lightning
by harvestmoonrox
Summary: Slight AU. "Lightning!" He screamed, charging over to Meena. He tackled her to the ground, and it all happened so quickly. The boy got struck by lightning. Way better than it sounds, I promise! R&R!
1. The Incident

**(A/N: I've had this plot bunny running around in my mind for a while, and I finally wrote it! So if you want me to continue, I would like at least 4 reviews for this chapter! ^_^ There is a slight AU in this story. This is before the boys were discovered by Gustavo.)**

It was a rainy summer day in Minnesota. Just like the average rainy summer day. The cold rain came down hard onto the pavements of driveways and sidewalks. Trees' leaves thrashes about angrily and streetlamps flickered.

Okay, so Meena Collins was lying to herself. This rainy summer day was a bit more violent than others. It was all she could to keep from screaming her head off and running all the way home. But the later she got home, the better. After all, she hated it here.

Meena had just moved in with her aunt, because her parents had just passed away. Four weeks prior, they were in a severe car crash and drove off a bridge into a river. And so Meena had relocated from her home of four years, Houston, Texas, to live with her aunt.

And she hated it.

The town was tiny. There were no tall buildings, bustling people downtown, bright lights lighting up the night, or world-famous restaurants, all things that Meena loved to be around. Sighing as she tied her long, black hair into a ponytail, she thought of how much she missed her friends, and the Galveston beach, and everything that made Houston, Houston.

And then she saw them.

She had been halfway down Wicker street, cursing herself for choosing Converse to walk around in, considering they had no arch support whatsoever, when she saw a group of four boys, walking home in hockey helmets and jerseys, coming her way.

One particular boy caught her eye. She couldn't explain it, but she felt like she was drawn to him. He was Hispanic looking, laughing loudly, goofing off with his friends. It figured. Funny, goofy, silly boys were usually her type.

But there was something so _different_, so _special _about him…

The second shortest one, and the one with black hair, pointed in her direction. He was talking rapidly, and all talk ceased, just the four boys staring at her. The Hispanic one was calling something out.

Meena didn't hear him over the now roaring thunder. She draped her arms over her head, protecting her hair from the rain, and felt that it was standing straight up. Feeling stupid, she screamed, "What?"

The Hispanic one's eyes filled with panic. "Lightning!" He screamed, charging over to Meena as she felt her eyes go wide. He tackled her to the ground, a few good feet away from where she had been standing. She felt a slight burn on her right kneecap and realized she was bleeding.

The boy and Meena stared into each other's eyes for a second, and he stood up and backed up a bit.

It all happened so quickly. If you'd blinked your eyes for about a half of a millisecond slower than usual, you'd have missed it.

The boy got struck by lightning.

His eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed. Meena heard a slight rumbling in her ears and then she realized she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Rain. Rain ruined everything.

And rain probably just took this boy away from the world, forever.

Just like her parents.

The boys ran over and the two tallest, the blonde and brunette, were talking to each other. Their eyes were wide and they seemed to be yelling. Meena couldn't hear them anyway. She was still screaming and there was a ringing in her eyes.

The black-haired boy slowly approached her. He shushed her silently, and slowly, Meena stopped screaming.

That was all Meena remembered before she blacked out.


	2. Carlos Is In a Coma

**(A/N: Thanks guys! I got four reviews! You guys rock! I want at least four more!)**

As Meena Collins awoke, she sat up urgently, and immediately regretted it. Her head was throbbing, and she blinked as her eyes adjusted. Meena quickly realized that the room was all white, there were silver instruments and IVs, and decided that she, most definitely, was in a hospital.

Her aunt Cassie was sitting in a chair next to her, sleeping. Gently, Meena called, "Cassie?"

A nurse was writing something on a dry erase board, and turned when she heard Meena's voice. "She's knocked out cold, hun. Was up all night, waiting for you to wake up." She walked over to Meena, smiling at her. Meena detected a Southern accent, and decided that she was from Louisiana. "I'm Robin." Robin had curly red hair, freckles, and had the air of a maternal woman.

"Hi, Robin. Am I ok?"

She nodded. "Yes. You just were in shock, so you passed out. I mean, I would too! You witnessed that poor boy get hit by lighting."

Meena immediately pictured the boy's eyes, and asked, "Is he here?"

Robin sat on the edge of the bed. "Yeah, in room 21B."

"Can I, y'know, get up? And go see him?"

She nodded, smiling. "Your aunt brought some clothes for you, over there." Robin pointed to a chair on the opposite side of the room. "Your shoes are by the door. I'll leave you to change."

After Meena dressed, put on her shoes, and combed out her long black hair in the bathroom, she made her way to room 21B. She knocked on the door. A voice said, "Enter," and she quietly slipped in.

The boy was in the bed, hooked up to an IV. He was breathing steadily, which was good, but saw he head "spider web" burns all over his arms. He was in a blue hospital gown, and what looked to be his father was kneeled over the bed, praying. His eyes were shut and he didn't even look up. The three boys from the night before were seated in chairs, and one's glare, the brunette's, turned positively icy when he noticed her.

The black haired one smiled a bit when he saw her. His eyes were sad, but he seemed to be putting up a front for Meena. "Hi," he said, getting up to meet her. "I'm Logan."

"Meena," she replied smiling a small smile back at him.

"That's Kendall"—he pointed to the blonde—"James"—he pointed to the brunette who was glaring—"and the man over there is Mr. Garcia."

Meena looked at the boy in the bed, and nodded at him. "And him?"

"Carlos," Logan said, looking over at him. "Mr. Garcia is his dad. His mother and stepdad, Fabian, are on their way here from Florida."

"Oh," Meena said, staring at Carlos's gently breathing body. She took an empty seat next to Kendall, and Logan took one next to James. It was quiet, and Meena asked Kendall, "How is he?"

He smiled a small, sad smile at her, too. "He's alive, obviously. But he's…in a coma."

At these words, James stood up angrily and addressed Meena for the first time. "Why are you being nice to her? It's _her _fault Carlos got hit by lightning!"

Mr. Garcia looked up then, frowning at James. "It is no one's fault." He came over to Meena, taking her hand. "My name is Eric Garcia." After a moment, he pulled Meena into a hug. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"You came to see him. You care. So thank you." He let go of James, and said, "You will treat her with respect."

He muttered something incoherent, but nodded anyway.

"Kids, I have to go make a call. Excuse me." The kids nodded at him, and he left the room.

All was quiet.

"What…what is he like?"

The boys all looked at Meena then, whose eyes were looking down at the floor. They all looked at each other then, Kendall smiling a bit.

"Carlos is the goofiest, most fun, funniest person you will ever meet. Mark my words." Kendall's smile seemed to be legit now.

Meena just hoped she would get the chance to meet him.

"Tell me everything about him."

This request shocked the boys. "Why?" James asked, a bit suspicious.

"I think I'm in love with him."


	3. Sometimes He Could Hear the Voices

**(HOLY COW. I got WAY more reviews than I asked for last chapter! :O I love you guys! I would like FIVE REVIEWS this chappie, please!)**

Sometimes he could hear the voices.

Carlos Garcia was aware that he was, in fact, in a coma. He had seen a ton of movies depicting his exact situation: by some turn of events, the main character wound up in a coma, and was able to hear everything that was said around him, while still in this comatose state.

That wasn't entirely true for him.

Sometimes, someone spoke too quietly for him to hear. He would open his mouth, try to ask them to speak louder, and could swear that he was, indeed, talking, but no one ever seemed to hear him. He concluded that he really wasn't speaking.

He could always hear her voice best. Her voice always reached him the most clearly, the loudest. It was as if everything she was saying was intended for him to hear. Almost like she may have believed that he could hear.

He wanted to know about her.

He had taken one look at her that rainy night, and felt his stomach creep up into his throat. He got clammy, and his mouth went dry: was it possible he fell in love at first sight? What did love feel like?

Were her big, brown eyes always so delectably inviting?

What was it that made Meena Collins tick?

Why was she sticking around?

Why did she have to be so pretty?

Carlos strained to heat over his fathers' quiet singing of a hymn beside him. Meena and the boys were laughing. Even James, who was beginning—slowly but surely—to warm up to her.

After a round of laughter, he heard Meena say, "So he was standing up on the table, doing the Macarena?"

Carlos could practically imagine Logan wiping some tears out of his eyes, nodding. "Yeah!"

"So what happened?" Her laughter was boiling down into giggles.

"The security ladies came and dragged him away," Kendall said, bellowing. "He got detention for a week but swore it was worth it."

Carlos recognized a new voice giggling, and struggled to recognize it. He then realized it to belong to Kristen Sheridan—James's best girl friend, and the girl he was in love with.

Kristen had lived down the street from James ever since she moved to town, when she was three, and James was three and a half. She had been a tomboy growing up, loud and crass—but by age fourteen she morphed into a more shy, more girly version of herself. Last year was the year James realized he was in love with her—or so he thought. Kendall, being the only one who had experienced true love, told James time and time again that he was not. James didn't believe him. Kendall swore he would, soon.

Kristen was in love with and dating a boy named Mathias Greene. He looked exactly like Avan Jogia, was British, and had that whole brooding-rockstar feel to him. He moved to Minnesota two years ago—Kristen started dating him after that.

The boys didn't really care for Kristen. Yes, she was nice, for the most part, and, yes, she was cute, being petite, with a tiny porcelain doll-esque face, long, brown hair, amber eyes, and the lightest dusting of freckles on her nose, but she still retained her crass, mean ways even though she was shy—she only ever voiced her opinions and thoughts to Mathias and James.

Meena let out a sigh and Carlos imagined her grinning. "He sounds awesome."

Carlos felt her eyes on him, and wanted to yell, "You sound awesome, too!" But he couldn't.

He worried that he would never wake up.

Hopefully, he would, and soon…before she got bored, and moved on to someone else.


	4. Blueberry Muffins Bring Out the Best

**(A/N: I LOVE YOU GUYS! I got so many reviews for last chapter. ^_^ I'm really excited for this one. Things really begin moving along here! Slowly but surely, everyone's relationships with the people around them are changing and shifting! I'm so seriously excited. :D I would like FIVE REVIEWS! Oh! And Rewind should be updated today or tomorrow, at the latest Monday! Also, do any of you read Past the Sorrow by waterwicca? I cannot wait to see what's happening with Kendall and Sage this chapter! I love Sage so much! Er...enough with my ramblings. :P)**

Meena awoke with a start. As she had every night, since her near lightning-strike encounter. That had been two weeks ago, and the day that Carlos Garcia had swooped in, knocked her over, and quite possibly, save her life. Truth be told, she was beginning to feel a little guilty about the whole situation. After all, it seemed that God, or karma, or the universe, the force, _something _had wanted her to get stricken that day. And yet, she hadn't. It wasn't right that someone else was in a coma when she should be.

Sunlight streamed in from her window, and a bird chirped outside. She could her Cassie singing loudly and preparing breakfast upstairs. Meena fell back onto her Delia's Picadilly Circus comforter, sighing.

She really wanted to get the opportunity to meet Carlos. Everyday for two weeks, the boys, Kendall, Logan, and James, had told her many, many stories about Carlos and his life, and theirs, too. Meena particularly enjoyed it because it made her feel as if she were growing closer and closer to him, and his inner circle—and she could tell that the distraction of reliving the memories was sort of therapeutic to everyone—reminding them that while he may have not been awake, Carlos was still alive.

The feeling that Meena had for Carlos was one that even she—being intuitive and, back home, the Go-To girl for helping her friends figure out confusing things—could not describe. She felt like that she may be in love with the Latino boy—but isn't that a cliché, anyway? Falling in love with someone who rescued you? You see it all the time in movies and on T.V.—and sometimes those relationships worked out. Sometimes, they didn't.

After Meena showered and got dressed, preparing to eat and then go back to the hospital, she hoped that she and Carlos—if he ever woke up—would fall into the "relationships that worked out" category.

When Meena made it to the hospital, she came bearing blueberry muffins. Cassie had made them and insisted that she bring them with her. And she figured it would be a sort of apology to everyone there for showing up later than usual.

"Hi, everyone!" She said cheerfully, as she entered the room. She looked at Carlos and saw that he was, still, lying in the bed. Her stomach fell. Every day she did this. Hoped that he was awake and get disappointed when he wasn't.

Fabian and Isobel Rivera—Carlos's stepdad and mother—were sitting in chairs, next to Carlos's bed. Meena knew that Carlos's father wouldn't be showing up for several more hours, then. Kendall revealed to Meena that Isobel is the one who left Mr. Garcia. Why, Carlos had never said—but it was known that Mr. Garcia was still bitter over the whole situation and that he still loved Isobel, dearly.

Robin, the nurse, was scribbling on the whiteboard. She turned and smiled when Meena entered, as did Fabian and Isobel. Robin turned back to the board—and Logan, James, and Kendall perked up when they saw the muffins.

"Are those for us?" Kendall said, smiling.

Meena nodded. "They're for everyone, silly."

James' had reached out to grab one when Meena slapped it away. "Wash your hands, James! There are germs everywhere. Particularly here. This _is _a hospital."

In the short time that Meena had known them, she could easily say that she was their friend. Which, sometimes entitled that she act like a mother, but only for important matters. Once, when she was little, and her parents didn't believe in washing their hands before they ate, her father had gotten the flu. Oh, that's not so bad, right? Wrong. He could've died from it. He hadn't, then, and the doctor had _pleaded _that the Collins family would wash their hands more. From then on, Meena always washed her hands before she ate—and even carried antibacterial gel to school with her. Sometimes she got called weird for it. She didn't care, though—that was nothing new.

James rolled his eyes and grinned at Meena. The three teenagers went to the sink and washed their hands thoroughly. Robin nodded appreciatively at Meena.

"Hun," she said, walking over to her. "You are one smart cookie. Most people don't wash their hands before they eat."

Meena smiled as she set the muffins down and went to sit in a chair. She just shrugged modestly, looking at the whiteboard.

"Anything new?"

"No, dollface," Robin said sadly, frowning. Meena frowned but quickly wiped the expression away as the boys returned for muffins. Robin exited the room.

"So, anything new with you?" Meena asked them. Kendall and Logan exchanged glances and looked over at James, who'd froze. Meena raised her eyebrows inquiringly, and James sighed, his eyes meeting the floor.

"I tried to tell Kristen again that she should leave Mathias, last night."

Meena nodded, motioning her hands in a "go on" sort of way.

"He's cheating on her," he said sadly, biting the muffin. "And I told her. She confronted him and found out it was true. And he said he loved her and was sorry, and blah, blah, blah."

"So they're still together." It wasn't really a question.

"Yeah."

Meena rolled her eyes. "James David Diamond, you are one of the handsomest boys I know, and under that narcissistic front you put up, you are so sweet." She smiled. "And honestly, love, she's not that pretty. I am a firm believer in 'looks aren't everything,' don't get me wrong. But she doesn't exactly make up for it in personality, either."

James studied her a moment.

"You can do better," she said seriously. Of this, she was sure. James smiled at her.

"Thanks, Meena."

"No problem," she said, slapping his arm.

His eyes lingered on her for a moment before Kendall cleared his throat.

"These muffins are good, Meena!"

She looked at Kendall and smiled. "Cassie made 'em, not me."

From her peripheral vision, she could still see James looking at her. She was about to turn to him and say something, but let it go. After all, he was probably still taking in what she had said.

"I'm sorry, but these muffins are not holding me over," Logan said, rubbing his stomach. "I'm hungry. Can we go to the cafeteria?"

"Sure," Meena said, standing up. Kendall, Logan, and James did too. "I ate already though, so I'm just a tagalong."

"You're so much more than a tagalong!" James said, slapping her on the arm.

Meena began giggling.

"Hey," Kendall said, interjecting as the exited the room. "Let's talk about when Carlos put a squid in the school's pool! It was just the average day…"

**(A/N: Oh, Carlitos. :P I hope you paid special attention this chapter! *hint*)**


	5. Two Months

**(A/N: YOU KNOW THE DRILL GUYS! REVIEWWWWWW! You should be happy, I updated early.)**

Two weeks later, it had been nearly a month since Carlos had gotten struck. He was still in the state of being able to hear everything around him, and not being able to do anything. Carlos knew it had been nearly a month because Fabian and Isobel finally had to go back to Florida. Carlos counted the days in his head—he had nothing better to do. Katie and Mrs. Knight had come to visit Carlos a few times. Even Meena's aunt Cassie had come a few times, which Carlos felt was very nice. Meena and the guys, and his father were the ones who showed up every day.

Carlos was happy that Meena and James had worked out whatever little differences they had. Now they spoke and laughed to each other like they had known each other their whole lives, just like Meena and the rest of the boys. Carlos was amazed that she fit in perfectly with them. Her sense of humor was the same as James's and Carlos's. Her level-headedness was a shared trait with Logan. She apparently ate as much as the boys did, which Carlos definitely liked. She was also in the same grade as the rest of them.

The gang was in one of their usual discussions, when James brought up Kristen's name. At this Kendall groaned. Carlos pictured him frowning, his eyebrows furrowing.

"What's going on with you two, anyway?"

James clicked his tongue. "She's still with that mawhore."

"Aren't you a manwhore?" Meena teased.

He laughed, and Carlos imagined his eyebrows wiggling. "I'm the good kind of manwhore."

Meena laughed.

"But, you know what?" James took a pause. "I think I'm getting over her. Slowly, but surely, I'm getting over Kristen."

A round of applause erupted from the group, and if Carlos could, he would have joined them. He would have went, "way to go, buddy!" Sadly, he couldn't. Oh, how he wanted to join them in conversation. Maybe then he wouldn't be so lonely.

He often pictured Meena's eyes when he stopped listening to everything around him. Her big, brown eyes that he explored, in his mind.

A knock at the door caused all talk to cease. Carlos's father barked, "Come in!", and Carlos heard the door open.

"Hey, y'all," said a voice, and Carlos knew it belonged to his nurse, Robin. Then, Carlos got a sick feeling in his stomach. He realized that Robin's voice was sad, and when everyone replied, "Hello," "Hi," "Hey," they seemed tense almost worried.

"I have something to discuss with you all." This voice belonged to Doctor Marten. He was the main doctor in charge of Carlos. His voice was in a tone that Carlos did not like: and clearly, from everyone's silence, they didn't like it, either.

"Yes?" Eric said cautiously. Carlos heard the legs of his father's chair screech, so Carlos assumed he'd turned to face the doctor.

Doctor Marten sighed deeply. "As you all know, it's been about a month since Carlos got struck," he said, slowly. "Most patients who have gotten struck by lightning begin waking up around this time period."

"Yes!" Meena exclaimed, clapping her hands.

Doctor Marten inhaled sharply, and Carlos figured he was frowning. "However, once these patients wake up, they often suffer from a number of mental and physical problems. These things complicate their lives in ways they never could have imagined."

"What are you saying?" Logan asked, seemingly fully enveloped in what the doctor spoke. It was Logan's dream to become a doctor one day.

"I'm saying that the longer a person is in a coma, the more likely they are going to suffer from these problems. We think that unless Carlos wakes up very soon, he will suffer from them." He paused. "And we know that this is the hardest decision any of you will ever make in your life, but we think that…you should pull the plug."

The room grew silent as the weight of the doctor's words rained down on them.

"_What_?" Eric Garcia exclaimed. The sound of wood hitting the floor cracked loudly from Carlos's right. Robin let out a shriek, and Carlos guessed that his father had thrown his chair. The shuffling of feet was heard.

"Let go of me!" Eric was yelling. "Let me go!"

"Sir, calm down or we're going to have to call security!"

"We got 'em," Kendall said. Carlos could still hear his father resisting.

Doctor Marten sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. "I know this is not easy. I'm not asking you to pretend it is. You don't have to make the decision now," he said. "But if he doesn't wake up soon…you will have to."

Meena's voice was hollow, indicating some sort of emotion Carlos didn't understand. "How long do we have? For him to wake up?"

"Two months," Doctor Marten replied.

Meena sighed, and Carlos could sense her looking in his direction. "Two months…" She seemed to be mulling this over in her mind, trying not to cry. "He'll wake up."

Carlos hoped that Meena was right. He would try his damndest to wake up. He could do it…at least, he hoped.

**(A/N: DUN DUN DUN! :O P.S., you ALL saw what I had been hinting at last chapter...oh, but do I have a twist for you in store...I'm already working on the sequel!)**


	6. 99 Balloons

**(A/N: You're lucky I'm excited. XD I may not be able to update as much. Having computer issues and I might have to start only using the school's computers...REVIEW.)**

Waking up. Saying it is simple, really. Doing it seems simple, too. Unless you're dead right now, you've been doing it every single day. Or if you were in a coma, like Carlos was. Ironically, the weather outside was absolutely gorgeous. It was a sunny 72 degrees in Westbrook, Minnesota, with a light breeze. Not too hot, not too cold. It was the perfect day to go to the park or hang out outside.

Meena stared up at her ceiling, thinking about the predicament everyone was in. If he didn't wake up, Doctor Marten expected them all to make the decision of whether or not his life should be ended, forcefully. Of course, Meena didn't want him to die; but if getting struck was really going to ruin his life as badly as the doctor had said, wouldn't it be inhumane to make him go through such things? Selfish, because they wanted him around for themselves? And just plain evil on Meena's part, because it was her fault he was in this situation in the first place?

Her phone vibrated loudly from her nightstand shocking her out of her reverie. The Caller ID flashed "Kendall", along with a picture of him she'd snapped at the hospital. He was grinning at the camera, with his green eyes shining, positively radiant. Some of his blonde hair was in his eyes a bit, and his blue plaid shirt defined his muscles. He had not been wearing a beanie for once, and in the background, green grass and part of a tree was shown. The picture had been taken after one of their mad laughing sessions, when all four of the teenagers (Kendall, Logan, James, and Meena) were leaving for the day. Anya reached over to pick it up. She cleared her throat, then pressed talk, and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, where are you?" Anya could hear Logan and James in the background.

"I'm at home. Being upset."

Kendall sighed. "We're all upset, Mee Bee. But you should at least be here. We miss you, and we're worried about you. You didn't text any of us at all last night."

It was a rare occasion when Meena did not text anyone. She was the type that had many friends, and talked to them all at once, over text. She still talked to one of her best friends, Cynthia, often called Cyn, from back home. She couldn't tell her about the situation at the moment: Cyn was at camp. She made a mental note that as soon as Cyn returned, she would call her. That way, she could check up on her Maltese, Dot, too. Cyn's mother was watching Dot while Cyn was at camp.

"I know," she said. "Sorry. I just came home and was like 'eff it.'"

"So you're not going to come today?"

"No."

Kendall was quiet a moment. "Well, the boys and I wanted to hang out with you today. We were all gonna go to James's and watch movies. Take a break from the hospital."

At this, Meena was enthusiastic. "Now _that _sounds great."

"Great! So get ready and come over here. Then we'll all ride to James's."

"Sounds like a plan. Alright, I'll call you on the way, ok?"

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

After Meena and Kendall hung up, Meena made her way to her bathroom and she turned on her hot water, running a bath. She walked up to the mirror and grabbed her brush, brushing her long, dark brown hair out. She pulled it up in a ponytail and stared in the mirror. There were large bags under her brown eyes from crying. Makeup would help, but it would still be a bit noticeable.

As she looked in the mirror, she told herself that she would be fine, everything would be fine. And tonight, she would have fun.

After James, Kendall, Meena, and Logan had finished watching _The Hangover_, Kendall and Logan had to go home. It had been the third movie they'd watched, and Logan was eager to come back home, now that the summer reading assignment had been revealed. Kendall had to go home to watch Katie, which he didn't enjoy at all. Last time he watched Katie, she'd snuck and played online poker, which Mrs. Knight had found out about. Kendall had managed to get in trouble. Meena didn't even know why Kendall had to watch Katie—she'd met her twice and that girl was more grown up than Meena!

Now it was just James and Meena at his house. As James was searching the DVD collection for another movie, Meena took the opportunity to ask, "Where's your parents?"

James's back was to her. He was crouched down. "Dad walked out when I was little," he said. "And mom's hardly ever around."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Meena squeaked. James shrugged.

"It's ok. Mom is the CEO of Wayne Construction. She takes real good care of me."

Meena had gathered that James's family had had decent money when she first arrived. James's house was actually a fashionable looking condo. It looked like something straight out of _In Style _magazine. The floors were hardwood, and the walls were white. The ceiling was high and the windows were slim and chic, like the condos in New York. The whole apartment was white and black, really, except for James's own room. The carpeting was dark blue and the walls were white, covered with posters of sports teams and various recording artists. It was messy, but what else would you expect? He was a teenage boy. It didn't matter, anyway. James's mom hired a maid that cleaned every Saturday.

After James had found his choice, he popped it in and sat next to Meena. "You just moved here," he said. "But you never told us why."

"My mother and father…they just passed away, a month ago. In a car accident."

He cringed. "Oh, wow. Jeez, I'm sorry."

She smiled at him. "It's okay," she said honestly. "Because of you guys, it gets easier everyday." She paused/ "What are we watching?"

"_Saw IV_," he said, grinning. Meena's face must've conveyed her extreme fear of scary movies, because he punched the "pause" button on the remote, and frowned. "You don't like scary movies?"

"If you want to watch it, that's okay. I suppose I can deal."

"No, no, never mind." He hit eject and the DVD popped out. He sighed and turned back to her. "I'm sorry, Mee Bee. I didn't even think that you might not like scary movies. It's just that…"

"Just what?" Meena tucked her knees under her chin.

He looked away, then looked back, smiling. "It's nothing!"

She frowned at him. "Jay," she said, "you changed the subject."

"No, really, it's nothing."

"You can talk to me, Jay."

He was silent.

"If this has anything to do with Kristen hurting you—"

"That's not it. It's just that…look, I have charm, okay? And looks. I mean, seriously, I'm so pretty!"

"Get to the point," Meena laughed.

"Anyway, my point is…is that I don't get you. You make me nervous sometimes."

"What?" At this, Meena was shocked. "Why?"

"You're sticking around and waiting for Carlos even though you don't know him. And usually when girls meet me, they're all over me the second I give them the time of day. But you…you…"

"I'm your friend, and that's it. And you don't get it."

"Exactly! It's unusual…especially for you to love Carlos…and not me…"

"You're just not my type," Meena answered honestly. "But that doesn't mean you're unlovable."

He sighed. "After Kristen, I just…"

"I know you're gonna hate to hear this, but Kristen enjoyed playing you. I mean, she stuck around for as long as she did, and when you stop talking to her, she doesn't even act like she cares. She knew what she was doing all along. Now she knows it's stopped working. I told you James, you're handsome, and, again, under that front, very sweet. Believe it, ok? I have no reason to lie to you."

James grinned at her. "Thanks, Meena."

"No problem."

They were smiling at each other for a moment. That's when James did it. She didn't expect him to do it, really. When she saw his had reaching over, she thought he was gonna flick her or pull a piece of lint out of her hair, or poke her in the ear, or something.

But instead, he cupped her cheek, leaned in, and pressed his lips onto hers.

**(A/N: OH SNIZAPPPP. :o Who do YOU want Meena to be with?)**


	7. Carlos Wakes Up

**(YOU'RE GONNA LOVE THIS CHAPPIE. REVIEW.)**

One week later, after Doctor Marten made his announcement, Carlos did not know what in the world was going on with everyone around him.

He expected everyone to be stressed/angry/upset, obviously. His father, though he wasn't already talking much before, would now not open his mouth. Not when the nurses talked to him, not when Meena and the guys did, not when Carlos thought he was talking, nothing. The only time he _did _talk was when Isobel called him her usual five times a day to check up on everything. Even so, he did not talk much.

Meanwhile, Meena and James were not speaking to each other. Well, that wasn't the truth. James tried to get Meena to talk to him, a lot. But she would just give him a curt response or ignore him. Carlos believed that Kendall and Logan knew whatever it was that was going on. Carlos wished, for the thousandth time, that he would finally wake up. He hated being out of the loop, and wanted to make sure his friends were okay.

Carlos heard the door open and clothes. He heard Meena greet, "Hey, Robin," and Carlos mentally sighed. He had a feeling that it was going to be Doctor Marten. He didn't like it when Doctor Marten entered the room. He always brought bad news.

"Look, y'all are scaring me." Robin sighed.

"Who?" Meena asked.

"Mr. Garcia and the boys," Robin replied, and Carlos imagined her putting her hands on her hips. He couldn't imagine much more than that. He didn't know what Robin looked like.

'Why?" Kendall asked, tentatively.

"Because the four of y'all practically eat us outta home on any average day. And everyday y'all are here, y'all get nothing, nada, zip, _zilch. _Go down to the cafeteria and eat something. I'd appreciate it."

"We're fine, Robin," Logan said, not liking the idea of leaving Carlos. "Besides, who's gonna watch Carlos?"

"Meena," she said, like it was obvious.

"I'd be cool with it," Meena said, "and, besides, I'm worried about Mt. Garcia, too."

For the first time, Eric Garcia opened his mouth. "Yeah. I'll eat." He got up, and his chair screeched. Carlos heard his footsteps walk away.

"Fine, we'll go," James said. Meena stood up and walked to Carlos's side.

"Great," she said, icily. "Leave."

Everyone else walked away.

The room was extremely quiet, besides the sound of Carlos and Meena's breathing. Meena was tapping her foot, and then she sighed. "This is awkward. This is weird. I'm talking to you and you can't even hear me."

Carlos said nothing; he could say nothing. Even though he really wanted to.

Meena sighed again, and shifted in her seat. "In a way, though, it's not weird. Maybe you can hear me, I don't know. That's how it is in the movies." She paused. "I guess I'm talking to you because I really wanna just talk to you…"

Carlos was flattered. After all, he had never had a girlfriend. Sure, he had been on a few dates—but he had never kissed a girl, or never had a girlfriend. Girls never liked Carlos. He was the crazy, hyper one out of his, Logan's, James's, and Kendall's group. Kendall was the best at hockey, James was the face, and Logan was the smart one with a bit of flirt. Carlos once got asked by a few girls if he had been dropped on his head as a baby, which he had not been…sometimes, Carlos wished he was normal.

"Anyway…Yeah. I'm Meena. My whole name is Meena Alissandra Collins. I moved here from Houston a while ago…The night that you got struck was a little later."

Meena Alissandra Collins. The name was pretty.

"Which I feel really bad about, by the way…I feel like it's my fault. Sometimes, I just cry about it…I feel so guilty."

If Carlos could've, whenever she cried, he would've wiped her tears away, every single time. Carlos wanted to tell her this. And because he couldn't, he was getting angry.

"I mean, I know I didn't _cause _the lightning strike…"

Carlos was shocked when he felt Meena's finger on his arm. She was tracing. "And look at these burns…God, they look like spider webs…"

Carlos wasn't shocked because the act was sexual, or anything of that nature; he was shocked because it was _not. _The tracing, though light, and probably involuntary, told Carlos that she—if she liked him—not only liked him, but _cared _for him. In a motherly way, if that made any sense. The action reminded him of something his mother would do, which is good; his mother was one of the sweetest people, ever.

The tracing continued, and Carlos could hear Meena sniffled. Carlos felt a tear plop onto his arm and in a few minutes, Meena was bawling. "Oh, God, Carlos! Don't die on me! Please, wake up! I need to apologize to you!"

Now Carlos was very angry. He tried moving. He tried speaking. He tried yelling, or something, but nothing happened. Meena was still crying. She removed her hand and then put it back. Carlos figured she may have wiped her tears away.

Carlos now had a new determination inside of him. He was going to wipe those tears away. Meena needed him, _wanted _him. Wanted _him. Meena _wanted _him_!

He heard a sharp gasp and Meena's voice rose. "Oh my God, his eyes twitched!" Meena's feet were slamming onto the floor, toward the door. It slammed open and Carlos practically saw her stick her head out. "Robin! Doctor Marten! Carlos! James! Kendall! Someone! _CARLOS'S EYES JUST TWITCHED_!"

More footsteps were slamming onto the floor, and soon Kendall, James, his father, Logan, Robin, and Doctor Marten, and a few feet he didn't recognize were in the room. He heard loud chatter, and everyone was urging him to wake up.

"Wake up, Carlos!" Meena was yelling. "Wake up!"

"THEY TWITCHED!" James exclaimed.

"They did, they really did!" Robin marveled.

"Wake up, son!" Carlos could hear the grin in his father's voice.

Carlos's eyes popped open.

Immediately he was met with the sight of everyone leaning forward, over the rails of his stark silver and white bedding hospital bed. He looked left, then right, then down at his arms, to the burns at which Meena had been talking about. He looked forward and there she was, grinning ear to ear. Tears were still streaming down her face. Tears were streaming down his father's face, too. He was shouting, "It's a miracle!" in Spanish.

"Hi, I'm Meena," Meena said, grabbing his hand. "And I'm so happy to finally meet you."

"Hi, I'm Carlos," Carlos replied, gripping her hand like a life line. "And now I'm finally able to wipe your tears away."

**(yayyyy!)**


	8. Quiet

The day after Carlos Garcia woke up from his coma, Meena was actually happy to go to the hospital, for once. She now knew that she would get her chance to know Carlos like the boys did. This made her happy. She didn't get to talk to Carlos after he woke up—the doctors and nurses made them all go home, so they could run tests.

Upon arriving at the hospital, she entered Carlos's room to find that he was still asleep. She was the first one there, and realized that she'd shown up several hours earlier than usual. Meena sighed, and plopped onto a chair. Carlos popped an eye open, and grinned when he saw her. She smiled back at him, and walked over to the bed.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

Carlos smiled wider at her. "Good. I'm happy you're here now."

"Are you?" Meena laughed.

"Yeah," he said. "They tore you away from me yesterday!"

"I know," Meena agreed. She was silent for a moment, and bit her lip. "Hey, Carlos, when you woke up, you said 'I can finally wipe away your tears.' Why did you say that?"

"I could hear everything that you were saying while I was in the coma."

"Oh my God, I had a feeling you could. I mean, seriously. One day, I was sitting here with the boys, thinking, and something inside of me went, 'I think Carlos hears me.'"

"I'm glad you thought that. I was so lonely in my coma. I could hear all you guys bonding and getting to know each other and I was just there, stuck."

She smiled at him. "Well, you're awake now, though."

"Yeah," he said, and then it was his turn to pause. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything!"

Carlos blinked. "Why did you stick around when I was in the coma?"

"Well, to be honest? I feel something for you, Carlos, and I think it's love." She stared at him. "I waited around to see if you would wake up so, hopefully, I could know you better, and then…then I could figure it out."

He took in her words, and pondered over them for a moment. Then, he said, "Meena, I don't think you love me." Quietly, he added, "No girl ever has before."

"Well, then, let me ask you this. When you woke up, and it was because of me, why did you do that?"

"I feel something for you too, Meena," he said, "and I also wanted to figure out what that was."

She laughed. "I could say the same thing, about you, Carlos. No boy has ever loved me, either."

He stared at her. "You're kidding."

She shook her head. "Nope."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Yeah," she said, frowning. "And they all cheated on me."

"_All _of them? How many were there?"

"Four," she said, sadly. "I loved the first and the last one."

"I've never had a girlfriend before, Meena. You've experienced love before."

She shook her head, again. "I said I loved them. I didn't say I was _in _love with them. Cheating is cheating, though. It hurts all the same." She sighed. "I guess I shouldn't say I haven't experienced love, though. I love the boys. I love Cassie. I love my parents. I love Cyn, my best friend. I love my dog, Dot."

"And I love the boys. I love my family, and friends, too…" He studied Meena's face. He studied her caramel skin, her brown eyes, her face, her expression.

Meena laughed. "We're more alike than I thought."

"Same here," Carlos agreed, staring into her eyes. She began leaning closer, and closer, and soon, her lips were onto his. Carlos responded immediately, and smiled into the kiss as Meena leaned down further. Teasingly, Meena pulled away, and she laughed at Carlos's confused expression once he opened his eyes. She went back in for a second kiss.

And a third, and a fourth, and a fifth.

* * *

As Meena Collins sat in her room after the latest hospital visit, she decided that she had some figuring out to do. Lately, she felt guilty about ignoring him, but knew of no other way to handle the situation. She sat with her song notebook on her lap, and a pen in hand, and decided to do what she always did when she was confused: write.

**_"I'm not yours, and you're not mine_**

**_But we can sit and pass the time_**

**_No fighting wars, no ringing chimes_**

**_We're just feeling fine._**

**_This is where we're supposed to be_**

**_Sitting by a broken tree_**

**_No tragedy, no poetry,_**

**_Just staring at the sky."_**

She began singing as she wrote the lyrics, the perfect beat for it filling her mind. She decided that the song was about Carlos; she thought about him as she sang it.

**_"I could wait 1,000 hours_**

**_Stay the same in sun and showers_**

**_Pick apart 100 flowers_**

**_Just to be quiet._**

**_Tell me when you'll feel ready_**

**_I'm the one, there's not too many_**

**_Hold my hand, to keep me steady_**

**_Just to be quiet..._**

**_With you...with you..._**

**_I like it here beside you dear_**

**_You're even more than you appear_**

**_And in the clouds, my head is clear_**

**_Every time you say hello._**

**_Here's my heart, and here's my mouth_**

**_And I can't help if things come out_**

**_'Cause there are words I want to shout_**

**_But maybe I'll stay low._**

**_I could wait 1,000 hours_**

**_Stay the same in sun and showers_**

**_Pick apart 100 flowers_**

**_Just to be quiet._**

**_Tell me when you'll feel ready_**

**_I'm the one, there's not too many_**

**_Hold my hand, to keep me steady_**

**_Just to be quiet._**

**_I could wait 1,000 hours_**

**_Stay the same in sun and showers_**

**_Pick apart 100 flowers_**

**_Just to be quiet._**

**_Tell me when you'll feel ready_**

**_I'm the one, there's not too many_**

**_Hold my head, to keep me steady_**

**_Just to be quiet._**

**_With you...with you..._**

**_With you...with you..."_**

Carlos had to love her. He had to. Why else had he risked his life for hers?

Meena just had to keep repeating that to herself.

**(A/N: Please go do what I asked, :D Oh! And the song used was Quiet by LIGHTS. I just discovered her today and I LOVE her music. I think this song is excellent for Meenlos. XD Credit to HorrorGurlxOxO for the MeenaxCarlos nickname. :P You get some Jeena next chappie!)**


	9. I Owe You One

**(A/N: You know the drill, kiddos! :D I hope you like this chapter! Also! I think from here on out each chapter will be named after a LIGHTS song. Maybe I'll go back and rename chapters, too...)**

When Logan Mitchell climbed into his silver Toyota Prius and shut the car door two weeks after Carlos woke up from his coma, he couldn't help notice that the rain was beginning to come down, reminding him of his and the boys' first encounter with one of his new best friends, Meena Collins. Which, unfortunately, would make his task at hand much more complicated. Logan sighed, a headache coming on: but what else was new, anyway?

Logan Mitchell, son of Greyson Mitchell and Jennifer Blake, was used to doing complicated things that often caused him headaches. When he was born, his parents were unmarried. They had been dating for about a year when they had finally decided to do the deed—and a condom break had led to him. Jennifer had been 20, and Greyson 22. They decided to move in and live with each other for his sake. So Logan had grown up with both parents, yes, but they may as well have never been around. Greyson, who had been in college at the time, was now a professor at Minneapolis University. He only came home on weekends. Jennifer, who had been a waitress in Minneapolis, was now getting her degree, here. His parents had always been busy when he was a young child, so he was constantly getting dropped off at Carlos, Logan, and Kendall's houses, and when he was at home, he often had a babysitter. He could recall trying to do simple things by himself: tying his shoes, riding a bike, learning to count, learning the alphabet.

And even now, when he knew how to do that, and much more, his parents were still never around.

He sighed, and started up the car, put on his seatbelt, checked his rearview mirrors, always the safe driver. Logan never talked on the phone, texted, or listened to music when he drove. Sometimes he wished he did. The distractions would save him from his own overly-analytical mind.

In the two weeks that Carlos had been awake, he had been spending as much time as possible with Meena. The two had already gone out on a date, and constantly giggled when they were with each other. They teased each other, too, and flirted like there was no tomorrow. Logan, Kendall, and James knew that they would be a couple, and soon.

And Meena still wouldn't talk to James.

This led Logan to his current predicament. Kendall had asked Meena to meet him at the supermarket, and there, he, James, and Logan were going to corner her and force her to speak to James. That would've been pretty easy, but it was raining, and, for good reasons, Meena hated rain with a passion, and was terrified of it.

Logan prayed she would leave the house.

* * *

When Logan entered the supermarket, he spotted Kendall sweeping the floor near the cash registers. Logan walked up to him, and Kendall turned around. He had the broom in one hand, and the other was at his side.

"Do you know if Meena left the house yet?" Kendall asked.

"No," Logan said, pulling out his phone to check for any new text messages. "She hasn't texted me."

"Yeah, me either," Kendall murmured, pulling out his own phone from his apron pocket.

"Is James here?"

"Mhmm," Kendall said, looking up at Logan. "He's in the candy aisle. Let's face it; Meena's gonna go to that aisle first."

Logan laughed, remembering the first time they experienced Meena on a sugar high. That had included random giggling, poking, and her saying things that were just plain odd. "Those two are really alike, aren't they? Meena and Carlos?"

Kendall laughed too, probably remembering the same thing Logan just had. "Yes, they really are." Then he frowned, and lowered his voice. "I think James sees that, too." He paused. "What do you think? Who should Meena be with?"

Logan sighed. This had been a topic of conversation between the two of them for a while now. Either way, one of their best friends missed out on someone pretty great. Someone would end up getting hurt. "I don't know," he said. The two were quiet until the door's bell rang, signaling someone entered. They turned and were met with Meena, who was frowning slightly. She had an umbrella in her hand, and she was gripping it like vice. She sat it onto Kendall's counter, and joined them.

"Hey, I'm here." She forced a smile at the two of them.

"Great. You okay?" Kendall asked, craning his neck to look at the rain.

She nodded, looking outside. "It's not too bad," she said, crossing her arms. "And it wouldn't hurt to at least _try _to get over my fear."

Logan smiled at her, patting her on the back. "Good for you, Meena."

She smiled in return and her eyes then scanned the store. "So, why exactly am I here?"

"It's a slow day today, so I was bored. But I can't leave, so I call you guys here." Kendall answered, his eyes meeting Logan's.

Her eyes lit up. "Sweet, adventures in a supermarket!"

Kendall slapped his forehead. "Oh dear God, what did I do?"

Meena's eyes glinted. "The _real _fun starts when Carlos gets here."

Immediately, Logan's face fell and Kendall removed his hand. "What?"

"I invited Carlos!" She replied happily, smiling wide. "But until then…" She put her hands on her hips, puffed out her chest, and put a smug look on her face. "To the candy aisle!" She pointed a finger, and then ran, much like a superhero. Now was the time.

Logan took off in the direction Meena did, and so did Kendall. Meena made it to the aisle and she stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted James. She turned to leave, but Logan blocked her way. Groaning, she looked past James to see if she could go that way; but Kendall had occupied that side, too. She was trapped.

"What's going on?" Meena asked, meeting Kendall's eyes. James blocked her vision of him, and crossed his arms.

"We got you here so you would talk to me."

Meena looked down at the floor, and refused to look at his face. Several moments passed, and James sighed.

"Listen to me, Meena. I'm sorry, ok?"

Finally, slowly, she raised her eyes to look at him. She sighed, her look of anger falling, and asked, "What for?"

"For my kiss complicating things for you."

Meena paused. "So, you're not sorry you kissed me?"

"No," James answered, honestly. "But I'm sorry it made things hard for you. I'm not gonna say I wish I could take it back and all that jazz, because then I'd be lying. I just wish that our kiss would have happened under different circumstances."

All was silent as Meena ran his words through her head a few times. She offered a small smile. "Apology accepted."

James grinned and went to hug her, but she took a step back and held her hand up. Her palm was facing him and she returned to her previously serious expression. "However, you have to understand that I _just _think of you as a friend, if we are going to continue to be friends, ok?"

James's face fell, and he stared at her. "You really only think of me as just a friend?"

Meena smiled. "You're one of my best friends. You, Logan, and Kendall are my best friends, besides my best friend back home. But you have to understand, James, I like Carlos, a lot."

James sighed. "Fine. I get it, we're just friends."

"Good," Meena said, grinning. "You can give me that hug now."

James raced over and hugged her. He picked her up, spun her around, and sat her down.

That's when the lightning cracked.

Immediately, Meena's eyes went wide, and she raced to the door, looking outside.

The rain outside was now similar to that of the night of the lightning strike. It was coming down in what looked like buckets, and lightning cracked and thunder roared. Like a scared puppy, she backed away from the door, and sat on the floor, rocking herself back and forth. The boys were at her side, and Logan pulled out his phone, texting Carlos to tell him to hurry.

"Meena, shhh, it's ok." James was in front of her, crouched down, holding her hand. As he stared into her eyes, he decided that they were vacant. They were not bright, glimmering, and lively as they usually were. That, paired with her position, and the life faded away from her face reminded James of a different person. Eerily, she also reminded him of a doll, and, at the same time, a small child.

It was scary seeing her like that.

She still rocked, the vacant look in her eyes. It was obvious to James that she did not have much strength in the way she failed to grip his hand back. Kendall and Logan were at both her sides, and she looked up as the bell jingled. Carlos quickly emerged in front of them.

"Oh my God, Meena." Kendall and Logan moved aside a bit so Carlos could take Meena into his arms. James still held one hand, Kendall held another, and Logan sat directly in front of her, smiling reassuringly.

She didn't even respond to Carlos, and he sighed, gently taking her head and resting it onto his chest. She turned, and removed her hands from James and Kendall's, sighing.

"I'm sorry," she said weakly, closing her eyes.

"It's okay," the boys responded immediately.

Meena's eyes were still closed.

"We'll stay here all night if you need us to," Kendall said, smiling at her. She opened her eyes and looked at them all, the scared expression still on her face.

"You'd do that for me, guys?"

"Of course!" James replied, enthusiastically.

Meena looked at Logan, and he smiled. "You're one of us now, Meena. You have been, ever since that day we all met."

Carlos looked down at her. "This wasn't exactly how I pictured it when you said we were going to hang out again," he said, smiling. "But that's okay. I'd do anything for you, Meena."

Meena said, "Me too, Carlos. That goes for all of you."

The four teens fell quiet. All that could be heard was the splashing of the rain hitting the streets, the occasional thunder clap, and the even more occasional lightning strike.

The odds of getting struck by lightning in the United States were 244,000 to one. More likely than winning the lottery. Meena wondered what the odds were for finding friends like these four amazing boys; and, more importantly, her finding someone as great as Carlos.

"So, what exactly are we, Carlos? Are we together?"

"Do you want to be?"

"Of course," she said, instantly.

Carlos beamed back at her. "Then I guess we are."

Meena was grinning from ear to ear, she was sure.

Kendall and Logan's eyes couldn't help but travel over to James.

He smiled, and gave them a thumbs up. They couldn't help but feel a bit bothered.

His eyes were as vacant as Meena's had been.

**(A/N: Awwww, I feel bad for James in this chapter. D: In the next chapter, James and Meena work on getting their friendship back and you see a little more Meenlos. And a bit of Jeena too: plus my favorite, DRAMA! Kristen comes back into the picture!**)


End file.
